La troisième fois est toujours la bonne !
by Cissy NoAi
Summary: Alors que notre blond adoré se remet en question, notre sensei masqué préféré le prend par surprise. Verra-t-il ou verra-t-il pas ? OS3/3.


**Titre : La troisième fois est toujours la bonne !**

**Auteur : Cissy NoAi**

**Genre : OS/OOC/yaoi**

**Couple/Pairing : KakaNaru**

**Rating :T**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**Notes :* Cette fiction a été écrite purement pour la déconne ! **

**** Cet OS est la suite de Deuxième essai ! Visite à l'hôpital, et le dernier volet de la gamme KakaNaru**

***** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><em>« Parole de Kyuubi »<em>

« Pensée de Naruto »

* * *

><p>Il était tard ce soir là. Naruto rentrait d'une soirée, légèrement arrosée, avec toute la bande. Tout c'était très bien déroulé. Les filles, rassemblées à une extrémité de la grande table qu'ils avaient réservé pour l'occasion, avaient discuté de la nouvelle collection de vêtement pour kunoichi pendant que les garçons de leur côté, descendaient quelques verres de saké, et mangeant des chips pour Choji, tout en parlant de leurs entrainements et des nouvelles techniques élaborées, ainsi que des futurs défis que Kiba lançait à Naruto. Le blond avait plus ou moins réussit à oublier le problème qui le turlupinait avec son pervers masqué.<p>

Mais de nouveau seul, son esprit bien éveillé, malgré les quelques verres derrière la cravate qu'il s'était tapé, ne lui laissaient le moindre repos.

En effet, sur le chemin du retour au milieu de la rue Naruto ne cessait de réfléchir. Toutes ses dernières tentatives pour voir le visage de Kakashi s'étaient soldées par de cuisants échecs. A chaque fois, le gris réussissait in extremis à sauver ses fesses, si bien que le blond commençait même à se demander s'il ne devait pas faire appel à Shino et lui demander un coup de main en utilisant ses mites pour bouffer une fois pour toute ce maudit masque. Car il savait qu'à coup sur, que s'il demandait directement au concerné, Kakashi réutiliserait le coup du second masque comme à ses treize ans. Le blond souffla d'agacement, ne réussissant à se sortir de ce cercle vicieux.

Kyuubi le sentant trop réfléchir et sur le point d'exploser, décida d'entamer une conversation intérieure avec son hôte :

_« Gamin, tu devrais arrêter de cogiter à tout ça. Tu vas finir par te rendre dingue tout seul. »_

« Je sais mais ça m'obsède. Je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête. » 

_« … Mouais…C'est vrai qu'il est tout sauf moche. Mais tu vas me dire peut être que durant toute cette soirée tu as pensé à ton bourreau des cœurs ? »_

« Tu as peut être raison. La soirée s'est très bien passée et je l'ai oublié durant quelques heures. » 

_« Bien dit ! Tu vois que ce n'était pas si difficile que ça ? »_

« Ouais ! Enfin jusqu'à ce que gros-sourcils remette ça sur le tapis en parlant des sensei ! » Reprit le blond d'une voix sombre.

Naruto pilla au beau milieu de la rue en repensant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Tout retournait inlassablement vers son ancien sensei. Alors déprimé, se dirigea vers un poteau en bois et commença à se cogner la tête, totalement désespéré.

_« Ca ne sert à rien ce que tu fais gamin, tu vas juste réussir à te faire plein de bleus. Va plutôt te coucher. Une bonne nuit de sommeil te fera du bien. » _

« Ouais. Sauf si je rêve de lui, ce qui risque fortement d'arriver vu que je rêve toujours de lui. Enfin… Tu as raison ! Après avoir dormi j'y verrais peut être plus clair ? »

_« Bien dit moucheron ! » _

Naruto reprit sa marche lentement et au bout d'une intersection, vit une ombre se rapprochait de lui en sautillant. Il se frotta les yeux croyant avoir une hallucination, et s'aperçut que c'était bien la réalité. Le grand Maito Gai arrivait bien vers lui en sautillant à cloche pieds et tout en soulevant des poids faisant travailler ses biceps.

- Bonsoir Gai-sensei, salua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Yo Naruto-Kun !

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites à cette heure ?

- Ohh ! Je fais seulement mon gage. J'ai affronté le plus digne de tous mes adversaires et il a encore gagné. Mais j'ai le sentiment que la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui emporterais la victoire !

Naruto perdit immédiatement son sourire, et lança d'une voix hésitante bien que connaissant déjà la réponse :

- Kakashi-sensei ?

- Yo ! Dit-il en hochant rigoureusement la tête en mode nice-guy (c'est-à-dire le bras en avant, pouce levé et sourire étincelant).

Décidemment, le monde semblait contre lui. Lui qui espérait pouvoir l'oublier ne serait-ce que quelques heures surtout après avoir prit sa décision. A croire que Kakashi le suivait partout ! Et par-dessus tout comme s'il ça ne suffisait pas, il entendait nettement Kyuubi se foutre de sa gueule et se fendre la poire tout seul en lui envoyant des vannes. C'était certain il allait craquer ! Et dans pas longtemps.

- Bon et bien, je ne vais pas vous déranger davantage. Je vais rentrer. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. Et que la force de la jeunesse guide tes pas !

- Merci, répondit le blond avec un sourire crispé et un léger tic au coin de l'œil.

Ne voulant s'attarder davantage sur le sujet, qui l'avait bien fait cogiter toute la soirée, Naruto accéléra en soufflant un bon coup afin de pouvoir arriver plus vite chez lui et pouvoir se coucher tôt pour oublier toute cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Peut être qu'il devait abandonner après tout ? Ce serait bien la première fois pensa-t-il avec un sourire désabusé.

Il rentra dans son appartement. Il avait changé de logement après être devenu jounin. Celui-ci était plus grand que le précédent. Il possédait une cuisine, un salon, une salle de bain et une chambre. Bref, un petit palais pour Naruto. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre sans allumer la lumière, connaissant par cœur la disposition. Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, il sentit une présence et se retourna vers l'entrée qu'il venait de franchir. Dans l'obscurité ambiante il réussit malgré tout à distinguer une silhouette, puis il aperçut rapidement le Sharingan avant d'être plonger dans une illusion. L'intrus le porta vers son lit ou il le déposa et l'immobilisa en l'attachant aux montants du lit avec des fils de métal, et s'assit sur lui au niveau des hanches. Il lui banda les yeux et attendit que sa victime sorte de l'illusion dans laquelle il l'avait plongé.

Naruto reprit connaissance après quelques secondes, et se rendit compte qu'il était attaché et allongé sur son lit, et sentant un poids sur son bassin. Il commença à se tortiller dans l'espoir de pouvoir se libérer et menaça son assaillant :

- Je vous préviens qui que vous soyez je vous conseille tout de suite de me détacher si vous ne voulez pas que je vous tue ! C'est clair ?

- Maa ! Maa ! Naruto du calme, dit une voix douce.

Le blond cessa immédiatement de bouger, reconnaissant cette voix entre mille. L'homme qu'il espérait oublier… lui, son corps et son masque. Celui qui n'avait de cesse que de le torturer toutes les nuits dans ses rêves, depuis le jour de cet entrainement maudit.

- … Kakashi-sensei ? Pourquoi vous êtes chez moi ? Et qu'est-ce vous faites ?

- Je prends le taureau par les cornes ! ^_^

- Hein ?

_« Crétin il est venu pour toi ! »_

« Quoi ? » 

_« Idiot ! »_

« Héé ! »

- On ne sait pas beaucoup vu dernièrement, reprit le gris. Je voulais juste passer voir si tout aller bien. Après tout, même si je ne suis plus ton sensei, je suis ton ami, n'est-ce pas ? Alors ? Demanda l'argenté en murmurant d'une voix douce.

- Ou… ouais, répondit Naruto pas totalement convaincu. Alors vous pouvez me détacher ? Lança-t-il ensuite plein d'espoir.

- Non pas tout de suite.

- … Mais…

- Tu sais, reprit-il en coupant son prisonnier, j'ai été très peiné que tu ne viennes pas me rendre visite à l'hôpital la dernière fois. Beaucoup sont venus me voir. Cependant j'espérais que tu viennes me rendre une petite visite, finit le gris d'une voix neutre mais tout sourire sous son masque, tout en observant les expressions de son visage.

- …, Naruto ne répondit pas de suite, réfléchissant à vive allume à ce qu'il pourrait dire.

_« Un mensonge vite ! Ohé Gamin ! »_

« Qu'est-ce tu crois que je suis en train de chercher la carpette! »

_« Ou alors t'as qu'à lui dire la vérité ? »_

« T'es taré ! Il va se foutre de ma gueule à vie là ! »

- Je… j'étais très occupé à m'entrainer, que je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, répondit-il enfin avec un sourire gêné. Vous savez ce que sait. Et après j'ai du faire quelques petites missions pour la vieille… enfin je veux l'Hokage.

- Mmmm…, répondit à son tour l'argenté pensivement tout en donnant l'air d'approuver. Se disant que décidément Naruto mentait très mal.

- Ne, Kakashi ? Vous devriez peut être me libérer ?

Kakashi plissa son œil, et toujours assit sur lui, fit frotter brusquement son bassin contre celui de Naruto qui gémit doucement sous la friction engendrée.

- On est bien là, chuchota le gris à son oreille avant de se replacer dans sa position initiale, continuant d'observer le visage de son captif.

_« Gamin, laisse toi aller et bouffe le ton prof ! Depuis le temps que tu en rêves ! »_

« Non je ne peux pas ! S'il faut c'est uniquement dans ma tête, et la dernière fois était un accident ! Les problèmes hormonaux ça existent ! » Dit Naruto en essayant de se convaincre.

_« C'est pour ça qu'il est chez toi, assit sur toi, et que tu es toi-même allongé sur ton lit ? »_

« … »

Kakashi vit que son ancien élève ne lâcherait rien, continuant de nier jusqu'au bout et décida de terminer la partie en lâchant ses dernières cartes.

- Tu sais Naruto, tout à l'heure je ne t'ai pas entièrement dit toute la vérité. A l'hôpital, commença-t-il en laissant planer un petit silence, sachant que dorénavant l'attention de son captif était entièrement focalisée sur lui, le personnel était très chaleureux. J'y ai rencontré une magnifique infirmière qui s'est très bien occupé de moi… avant que Sakura ne l'envoie s'occuper d'un autre patient, rajouta-t-il d'un ton dramatique.

Naruto se raidit soudainement à cette phrase, sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait, et Kakashi continua comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué la soudaine tension de son prisonnier.

- Elle avait de sublimes longs cheveux rouges, un visage très doux et deux merveilleux et envoutants yeux bleus que l'on n'oublie pas. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant et ce même en y allant assez souvent et en changeant de service. Je me demande pourquoi ? Reprit-t-il avant de laisser planer un petit silence avant de l'achever. Et qui plus est, personne ne semblait la connaitre, alors je me suis dit … que peut être … qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un shinobi ayant un bon sens de l'humour et qui n'aurait pas froid aux yeux, ayant effectué un Henge ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Finit-il d'un ton léger le mettant au pied du mur.

_« Gamin ! Il a deviné. »_

« Je sais ! » 

- Alors Na-ru-to ? Connaîtrais-tu cette délicieuse jeune personne ? Susurra Kakashi, se rapprochant légèrement.

- …

Le blond préféra garder le silence se sentant prit au piège. Il avait l'impression d'être une souris et que Kakashi était le chat qui allait le manger. Il se mit à déprimé davantage en voyant le fils de ses pensées et se dit que le seuil de la folie n'était pas loin.

- C'était gentil, reprit l'argenté après quelques instants. Cependant ce n'est pas comme ça que tu verras mon visage, continua-t-il sur un ton amusé.

Naruto ferma les yeux, ne répondant toujours pas, et ouvrit sa perception pour visualiser la chambre et malaxa son chakra utilisant un futon léger qui coupa ses liens. Libéré, il envoya une droite à Kakashi qui l'arrêta à temps.

Pendant ce temps, sa main gauche avait récupéré un kunai caché sous l'oreiller et se dirigeait sur le gris qui la bloqua également en sautant du lit et en s'éloignant du blond qui se redressait sur ses deux pieds, enlevant rapidement le bandeau.

Face à face dans la chambre, ils se fixaient ne sachant réellement quoi faire tous les deux.

_« Alors qu'est-ce que tu disais tout à l'heure ? Tu comptes toujours renoncer ? »_

« Que dalle ! Maintenant qu'il est là, je ne vais pas le lâcher ! Et crois-moi Kyuu, il repartira sans son masque ! » 

_« Que le masque gamin ? »_

Tout à coup, Naruto s'élança vers Kakashi et s'en suivirent un combat uniquement de taijutsu, chacun exécutant différents enchainements à vive allure. Malgré tout Kakashi, grâce à sa plus grande expérience des combats, le prit finalement par surprise avant de l'immobiliser.

Il colla Naruto au mur le plus proche et tout en rapprochant son corps. Puis il maintint ses bras au-dessus de la tête avec la main droite.

La respiration hachée et le souffle court, les deux ninjas se fixaient dans les yeux, se dévorant littéralement du regard, déviant de temps à autre pour se fixer la bouche entrouverte qui leur faisait face, bien que Naruto ne puisse la voir – mais l'imaginer. Tous les deux semblaient plus qu'échauffés par leur petit combat au corps à corps. Leurs corps l'un contre l'autre pressés et bouillonnants ne les laissaient pas indifférents non plus, l'excitation déjà bien présente, et surtout bien visible dans certaines parties de leurs anatomies. L'atmosphère lourde semblait converger directement sur leurs deux corps en feu, le désir montant rapidement dans la pièce.

Après quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre son souffle, le blond craqua, ne supportant pas ce silence tendu, et demanda enfin :

- Je croyais que vous vous intéressiez aux femmes ?

- Je croyais que tu t'intéressais à Sakura ? Répondit Kakashi du tac au tac.

Naruto eut un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Un point partout.

L'argenté, tout en continuant de fixer l'être magnifique qu'il maintenait, remonta sa main libre lentement vers son visage et abaissa son masque, tout aussi lentement sous les yeux brillants et étonnés du blond. Pourquoi ? Pensa le blond brièvement avant d'oublier sa question et de détailler avec soin le visage de son ancien sensei.

Ce visage, dont personne vraisemblablement excepté Tsunade n'avait pu voir les traits, était enfin exposé face à lui. Kakashi était à couper le souffle. Naruto détailla attentivement chaque parcelle de peau avec le plus grand soin. Il voulait graver cet instant dans sa mémoire comme si cela était la dernière fois qu'il avait cette chance.

A l'image de son caractère, ses traits de son visage étaient doux et pourtant forts et masculins. Le blond regarda ensuite le nez droit et aquilin de l'argenté pour finir son observation sur les lèvres entrouvertes de celui-ci. Il déglutit en regardant celles-ci, pleines et roses qui semblaient l'appeler.

Naruto dégagea alors une de ses mains retenues prisonnières, la baissa lentement tout en la dirigea vers le visage de son vis-à-vis, en le traversant tout aussi lentement, comme s'il mesurait chacun des ses gestes, pour terminer sa course au niveau du menton, ou sa main s'attarda sur les lèvres si attirantes. Il redessina les contours rosés du bout d'un doigt, rêvant d'y apposer à son tour sa bouche. Crevant d'envie de l'embrasser, pour ne plus le lâcher.

Le gris lui, se laissait faire et observait toutes les expressions qui s'affichaient sur son visage, totalement émerveillé.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto se gorgeait de cette vision divine. Kakashi était beau, et ce bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer dans ses rêves ou ses fantasmes les plus fous. Même lorsqu'il le « vit » lors de son entrainement sur le terrain n°7 ce jour là.

Il était irrésistible. Il se rappela alors brièvement du jour ou tous les trois avec Sasuke et Sakura, ils avaient voulu voir le visage du gris, l'emmenant manger un Ramen à l'Ichiraku. Il se souvenait encore des cœurs dans les yeux de Teuchi et sa fille après avoir aperçut son visage, et se dit finalement que ce masque, qu'il avait maudit nombre et nombre fois, était finalement un don du ciel. Cependant, il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la voix douce du gris :

- Naruto…, murmura Kakashi tendrement. Toutes ces années à lire la collection des Icha Icha Paradise n'aura pas été du temps perdu. Après tout ne dit-on pas que la lecture développe l'imagination ? Et je me dois de te montrer que je suis un bon sensei qui maîtrise aussi bien la théorie que la pratique, n'est-ce pas ? Finit-il avec une lueur perverse dans son œil. ^_^

Il se pencha rapidement vers Naruto, coupant par là, toutes pensées de rejet, entre parenthèse totalement inexistantes, et prit ses lèvres.

Une passion dévorante les prit à la gorge et ils s'enlacèrent fortement, intensifiant le baiser. Chacun ravageait la bouche de l'autre avec fureur, savourant le goût unique de ses lèvres, de cette langue qui les dévoraient. L'air vint à manquer, cependant pour rien au monde, ces deux là voulaient briser cet échange fougueux.

Ils se rendaient compte que ce n'était plus un jeu, non c'était bien plus… un besoin vital.

Tout en s'embrassant, l'argenté les amena au lit ou ils s'allongèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Et toute la nuit durant, Kakashi s'engagea à prouver ses dires, sous les yeux intéressés d'un renard.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé la fin ? <strong>


End file.
